Unspoken Words
by HorridxDecay
Summary: sasori has always been a cold hearted jerk to Deidara. What would happen if he started to lighten up but only to find his partner dead after the battle with Sakura. What if Sassy lived and Deidara didn't? What If?[Oneshot] [Full Summery inside] [SasoDei]


**Summery: sasori has always been a cold hearted jerk to Deidara. What would happen if he started to lighten up but only to find his partner dead after the battle with Sakura. What if Sassy lived and Deidara didn't? What Would happen if Deidara was watching over him in spirit form as Sasori cried. What if[One Shot [SasoDei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song cold by crossfade. :[**

**A.n – Enjoy :D I hope u really do!**

**Unspoken Words – one-Shot – Sasori's POV**

I walked over to where Deidara was fighting after that stupid grandma of mine and that girl left outta fear. Meh so weak. I could have defeated them easily if I wanted to. I walked on for what felt forever. I stepped on the sand feeling it enter my sandals. I shake the sand out of my sandals. I hated the feeling of the hot sand against my feet. I really hated it. I looked at the sun beating on me as I took my cloak off flinging it over my puppetry shoulders. Ugh stupid sun. Meh…I kept walking. I finally say Deidara's body. I felt a tension run through my body as I looked at him. I could feel my hair stick up and it felt like a needle went through my body. I had widened my eyes as I looked at the body as I walked over. I looked down as I knelt down to his body. I put my hand on his arm it was cold. He has d-d-dead. I saw his arms where blown off. His eyes were shut and he had a smirk on his face. His art was a bang. Hn. I bite my lip as I stood up. How could he die on me? Why I how could I feel this way why damnit all. He was mine. My Idiot why did he have to leave. Die on me. WHY!?I sat on the rock next to me as I closed my eyes.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

I looked back on the days I always argued with the baka. I always had a emotionless face on and hid my true feelings. I should have told him. While he was alive. Still here. I never really got how love went right. Hn. I never stopped to think about how he will fight. How he will do. Will he will live. I am wrapped up in my inner battles. My inner self. Regretting all I have done. Everything. He was the antidote the one thing I had to keep me from being a ice cube like Itachi. The ONLY thing. He was like my drug to keep me form being A jerk. But I was still a jerk. Hn. I wanted to tell him I am sorry for being so heartless and mean to you. I am sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for being cold to you.

I looked at his lifeless body thinking about how we fought all the time. Hn. I don't know what I would have done if he never came around. I looked up I felt someone calling my name. I looked around and saw nothing. I thought I heard _his _voice. I looked around more and felt someone rub my back. I winded my eyes as I turned around and nothing was there. I think I am going a tad crazy. Juss a little bit. I backed to the wall as I slumped down and I was sweating? How? I don't know.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

I am sorry for any of the lies I have told the baka. Maybe if I wasn't a puppet. Wasn't how I was. Maybe juss maybe. You could see my stand and say what I wanted on my own terms. Now I can see that he was what kept me going like a drug. Like a drug that keeps me up at night. Hn. I didn't mean to be a heartless person to him. I never ment to be cold to hym.

I stood up and felt someone say Danna and I felt someone's hand in mine. I blushed it was kinda warm. Who could it be? A spirit. But of who? Him? It couldn't be. I heard the voice say come on Danna we gotta go. I felt something drag me out of the cave. I dropped my cloak as I was dragged by nothing. Or was it something? I was being lead outside and I saw the glips eof a clear see through image of Deidara. He was smiling and he had arms again. I widened my eeys a s he grabbed me running toward the base.

_  
I never meant to be so cold_

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

I never did mean to hurt him like I probably did. I never wanted him to see how soft I could be deep down inside. I locked my true feelings inside of me. I guess it bothered me that I never told him. I never wanted him to die before I could tell him my feelings. What I really felt. There where so many things he needed to know. I never wanted him to be affected by my cold side. I always wanted to say I am very sorry for how I am and everything But. But I never got to.

Still being dragged by the Deidara ghost he stopped. He looked into my eyes as his grin frowned but he looked at me. I saw him mouth and speak.

'Don't be sad Danna un. I will always be around hmm. Always watching yeah. I loved you un.' I looked at him lightly blushing as the ghosts of Deidara touched my face. He kissed me even though I couldn't feel it. I saw him fade away as I tired grabbing him. I wanted him to stay. I didn't' want him tog o. No not now. Please no. Keep him here please. Please!!! I looked around. He truly was gone. I feel to my knees. I let him leave. Again.

**Well yea it stinks. I srry it seems bad to me. So yea. Review?**


End file.
